


Let's Play The Legend of Zelda: Shadow of the Forgotten

by MabShadowcrowned (Overlord_Mordax), Overlord_Mordax



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fan Comics, Illustrations, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_Mordax/pseuds/MabShadowcrowned, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_Mordax/pseuds/Overlord_Mordax
Summary: A hybrid comic/illustrated prose 'fan game'. Let's play the hypothetical sequel to Ocarina of Time.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Your body shudders while your mind is locked in a restless slumber. You are somewhere dark, and cold. Your body aches, tired. Wet. Pressing down on you are the heavy burdens of shame, and failure, as you are watched by a pair of judging ruby eyes.

“Hey…”

“Hey!”

“Come on!”

  
  
  


Someone is calling to you...

“It's time to get up! You can’t just lay there and sleep all day, lazybones…”

The voice is like an anchor for a distant ship, mooring you in safe harbor from your dark dreams.

As the murky visions recede, and you’re left in the fog of half-consciousness, you realize you’re actually pretty comfortable. Maybe you should go back to sleep after all?


	2. Chapter 2

You start to sink back into the arms of your slumber, but the voice is becoming very insistent.

“Come on, kid, don’t tempt me to use the bucket. I don’t mind letting you sleep in the mill, but you’re going to have to do some work, you know?”

Mill? Work?.... Something seems strange.

You’d better get up after all.


End file.
